The Letter
by haganenofangirl525
Summary: Roy's whole world came crashing down in one letter
1. The letter

i should've told you what you were getting yourself into. Maybe then we could've avoided all of this mess. i'm a disaster and you, in my eyes, you can't be wrong. you fell for me and i didn't know why, but i didn't stop you. I fell for you and you cried it made you so happy. I was the one who made you smile, and i wanted to be that person forever.  
Sadly, nothing lasts forever. i was torn and you were shattered. Why did we do this to our selfs? How did we let this happen? i love you. More than i could express in words, and thats were i went wrong. i never expressed in words how deeply i felt for you. please, hear me now.  
Without your love, i die. without your arms to hold me, i fall apart. Without you to smile with me, i cry. And without you to say 'it's okay' my world crumbles. i love you, more than i ever imagined i could love another person, but these words come too late. You're gone and it's my fault. i have condemed myself to death my chasing you away. i'm a fool, and i am sorry.  
Edward

Roy dropped the letter as tears streaked from his eyes. Right now, he wanted to run to this small lover, hold him, tell him he loves him too. Sadly that isn't an option...

flashback  
"Sir..." hawkeye walked into Colonel Roy Mustang's office, eyes downcast.  
"Yes leiutenant? Is something wrong?" he asked, standig from his desk and wlking over to his subordinate "It's Edward, sir. he... he's..." she struggled to get out the last word. Roy's mind was racing 'No... please, NO'  
"he's... dead, sir." She choked on her words, a tear falling to the floor. She brought the folder that she had been carrying with her into view "These were found in his dorm, sir. I was assigned to cleaning it out, and i found them. I think you should read them." she said, walking to Mustang's desk, leaving him behind. Her eyes found the picture of Edward on the corner of the desk, and she knew she was going to loose it.  
"E-excuse me, sir!" She gasped as she ran out of the room. end flashback  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. the ingredients

Roy stared into the small notebook, checking over the list one last time "water,35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; amonia, 4liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms..." he continued mumbling, accasionally looking back at the pile of elements, making sure he had enough.  
"trace amounts of 12 other elements... got it all." he said, closing the notebook. Ed's notebook. He sighed and sat it on tha table beside him. He had decided that this was his only option. He had done this, he was the reason Ed was gone, and so he was the one responsable to bring him back. The letter had not been the only one in that file, there had been plenty more. Roy couldn't read all of them, each had taken a part his rationality, which brought him here. About to attempt a human transmutation on someone who would punch him in the face for even thinking of such a thing. Roy didn 't care, all fear, all nervousness had left him long ago. All he had to do was touch the circle and he'd be holding Ed in no time.

"i'm forgetting something." he thought out loud "Ah." he exclaimed as he thought of the final, and most important part.  
He walked back to the table, and pulled open a small drawer. He fished out a small box. Walking back over to the circle he opened the box and pulled out his old ring from the ishbal war. He had managed to keep it, saying that marcoh had taken it with him when he left. He never told edward about it because he knew of it's instablilty. he slipped the ring into his finger and prepared himself. slowly, he placed his plams to the array and whispered one thing "for you, Edward."

A/N: eh heh -; sorry guys, i wrote this in a rush to thank the people who commented so quickl on this story. i promise i will update very very soon, and hopefully with a longer chapter thank you guys!!!!! 


	3. The reunion

Darkness. Thats all he could see. For a moment he had thought he had gone blind. Then he could hear the faint sound of voices. One was familiar, though he couldn't yet place who it had belonged to.  
"It is going to take him a couple of weeks at least for him to recover." He heard one voice say. He didn't recognize this one "And what of The Major?" A feminine voice questioned. Hawkeye. He attempted to open his eyes, which proved to be a futile effort as they didn't budge. "Mr.Elric will be fine in a day or two. I think Mr. Mustang is waking up now. I'll leave you alone." The elderly voice said before apparently leaving the room. He heard Riza walk over to his bed.  
"Sir? Are you awake?" she questioned lightly. Roy almost didn't recognize the person to be Hawkeye, her tone was so soft and calming.  
"Yes." He managed to croak out before a sharp pain tore through his chest. He cried out in agony, only making the discomfort more extreme. "Sir! please calm down, you'll only make it worse." Riza said placing a gentle hand on Mustang's chest. Finally, he was able to open his eyes. "Sir, why did you do this to yourself?" she said looking him directly in the eye. Roy raised an eyebrow. Done what? what had he done to himself? Wait... the transmutation!  
"Edward..." he carefully whispered, so as not to repeat his earlier encounter with pain.  
"He's right here, sir." Hawkeye drew back the curtain that separated the two beds in the hospital room. All he could manage to see was a pile of blanket, with a tuft of blonde hair sticking from the top. Roy smiled softly. "Is he"  
"he's fine sir. He'll be released in a day or two. You, on the other hand." she began, turning fully to Roy now.  
"You lost one of you're lungs, and, somehow, part of your liver. You were nearly dead when i had found you. Roy,  
why would you do this?" she asked, seemingly upset about the whole thing. Roy' eyes shifted the the bed next to him.  
"For him." he stated simply, a fond smile crossing his lips. Hawkeye smiled as well, keeping her eyes on Roy. She quickly wipped it away, preparing to scold the man "It was foolish, sir. You could've lost so much more. You could be dead now"  
"i don't care. The gate could've taken everything, as long as he was safe, i wouldn't care." Roy responded, never taking his eyes off of Edward. His eyes widened when he saw the pile move slowly.  
"Ed..." Roy called out, attempting to sit up, only to be pushed down by both Hawkeye and the pain amounting in his chest Edward yawned and stretched, slowly turning toward Mustang. He smiled slightly, then his eyes widened as well.  
"Roy??!!!" He nearly squeeled as he sat up. Small tears welled in his eyes as he drapped his legs over the side of the bed.  
"Edward, you shouldn't-" Hawkeye was cut off when she saw that the metal limbs that where supposed to be there, were no longer. She gasped, and smiled. Ed slowly made his way over to Roy's bed. The stood, staring in disbelief at his Colonel. A cautious hand reached out and landed on the raven locks to assure himself that he really was here, that Roy really was right in front of him. He brought his other hand up to cup the side of Roy's face.  
"Roy..." Ed Whispered as a tear found it's way down his face, gathering at his chin. Roy reached up and wipped it away "I'm here, Ed." He whispered before pulling the young boy down into a much needed hug. Ed cried into Roy's chest as he clutched the fabric covering it. "Excuse me." Hawkeye said softly before exiting the room to give the two the privacy they needed.  
As soon as Hawkeye was out of sight, Mustang let the tears flow.  
A/N: Long enough? i hope you enjoyed it!! I couldn't Kill Ed off forever, even if i tried. lol i love him too much. For all you people who have a livejournal account, join my community!!! i just made it today, and it's a fma yaoi community ¬¬ it's called mustangxelric. please join, i got no one so far TT.TT it needs love. well, i'll be back with more soon. thanks all you guys for reviewing!!! 


End file.
